The Assassin vol 1 the begning
by sesslover101
Summary: Rin is a assassin,she trys to live a normal life,but falling in love with someone you have to kill is hard.Mainly about rin!sessrin Review plz,6 chapter up
1. Rin\'s story,someone here

I don't own inuyasha

**Warning** this fic has a lot of action,and bloody scenes(but not that bloody)

You have been **warned!**

**Rating;pg13 **

** The Assassin vol.1The beginning**

** By sesslover101**

A happy gril sat on side of bed.The five- years girl did not know of the bad things of thid world,just a kid.Rin Shaoma,an only child.

Her mother died

giving birth to rin.She lived with her father,who dispite being human he was powerful.Rin's father look at the innocent child.

Little did rin know that was going to last time she was going see her father.

"Rin"

"Yes ,father".The child said.

"Let's go pack your things,he said".

**6 years later**

The 11 year-old rin woke up with sweat.She put her hand on her face.After that her father sent her to a martial art school.They said she was here because she had absolute power for a human.

After that rin was not a normal kid ,she did not do normal thing like going out to the park.Here it was all about fighting.

Rin steped out of her bed,look at her self.Evey was the same thing,she ran 17 miles a day.Then she foght with her teacher.She was told that the mind,body and soul was important when fighting.

To never let your guard down. The number on thing was weakness ,if who your fighting saw your waekness ,you were dead.

Rin put half of her hair up and in a bun.Rin had an incensing vocabulary.She was 11 years-old but talked like a hight schooler.Rin looked at her sai.Sai were all most like knife,it's had three handles,not one.

Later she heard that father went to war,and they never heard from him again.

Rin had over come the age for feel.Rin had feelings like a demon.At that minute the felt someone in her room,she graped her sais.

The figure seem to be getting closer.Her flairs told her that it was a male.Rin put her sais up,she was ready for whatever was coming near her.

s

e

ss

l

o

v

er

1

0

1

I know it short,I will make longer chapter!


	2. Light and dark,The fight

I don't own inuyasha ? **demonrin –thanks for the songs!**

_This writing mean singing in the background_

Rin truned to see a boy standing there,who just looked at her."Jan-san"? Rin said. Jan-san lost his mom and dad, they were killed." Shouldn't you be getting ready for today ,you are fighting" .Jan-san said.

"Can't a girl have a minute before you come in here"? Rin yelled.Jan-san put his hand up.Five minutes rin came out with her outfit ."It's about time".He said.

"Shut up"

"No"

"Shut up"

"You"

"No,you"

"No you"

"SHUT UP"!They both yelled at each other.

"I'll race you".Jan-san said.

"Your on ",rin said.

Rin beat jan-san to there fighting place.

They walked into the fighting room . Because jan-san was a boy,of four-teen they both walked to different parts of the room.Rin walked over to her part of the room;the blue team.Jan-san was on the red team.Each teammeber of a team had to fight each other.

She just didn't want to fight jan-san.She looked at her sai's .'I don't fail me now'.Rin wacht as the blue team,fight one of the red team.She was up next ,and their was no one her age.

"Rin you are next,let's go".A man said.Rin stood up and walked over to who's she was fighting. He was huge.Just how was she going fight him.'No fear ',she told herself.

The huge man took a step to rin.At that minutes something came over rin.Rin eyes flicked a green color.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monster calling my name_

_Let me stay_

Rin was not her self,evryone could see it.Rin jumped to hit the man.

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

As they fought ,no one made a sound. Rin was getting treid .She had to jump to hit him.

Rin found some power in her ,her sai begain to glow with a bruning light.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

She hit the man right on his side,the man fell.

_In my field of paper flowers….._

Rin started to glow bighty,at that point the man could not see anymore.Rin's teacher watch in amazement.She was more powerful than he thought.He step right to her.

"This fight is done".He said turning away and leaving.Rin clamed down.The guy she fought,was dead.Rin's eyes widen with maddness. Had she just killed someone.

No one said anything.Rin stood there,she was 11 and she just killed someone.

Rin truned and ran outside.'I can't beleave I just did that'.She thought.Jan-san walked outside to her."Hi rin"! Jan-san said.Rin turned to his with a mad expresion.

"How can you be happy,I just killed someone"?She yelled at the four-teen old.

"So"? He said.

"What do you mean so?He's dead because me! ME"!Jan-san.Before he could say anything she yelled at him again."Jan-san how can I live with that?I'm"-rin never got to finish,because jan-san said something.

"Rin ,eveyone here has".He said.

"WHAT! She yelled.You mean you've killed someone"?She asked.

"Yes".

"Why"?

"Because I had to,it mine life ,or his.He said.If You didn't kill him,he would of.He said looking at her.Rin was at a lost was now.Rin ,you will have to kill ,lot in you life".He said. Rin sapped her head up. "NO! I can't . I will not" . She said.

"Rin you are an assassin,that's what you do". He said. Rin felt tears run down face."I'm an assassin "? she asked. "Yes,your father wanted you to be fight whatever come to you,that's why you are here".

"But I don't want to be ,I'm not normal.She cried.There is nothing great about me". She said with more tears running down her face.Jan-san walked over to rin and huged the 11 year-old.

"When you hit the age of 15 ,they will make you take assignments.They say you are with stands between light and dark.They are going to try to control you,but the power inside won't them.Just be carful of you care for". Rin looked at him."What do you mean"?She asked."You will see.You can't tell anyone that I told you this".He said. "Right,she said".

Thanks to **InuObbsessed.o.o**


	3. You can run but you can't hide

I don't own inuyasha!No!

Jan-san left rin alone.Rin walked to room,she didn't want to take people lives.Rin sat down on a chair,signing.'What did she ever do?I'm just going to have to live with'.Rin looked at herself hard.

She thought she saw her eyes turn green and her hair jet black.But as soon as she looked again she had brown hair and eyes.

'I wonder if I was dreaming when I saw my eyes green?I wonder what jan-san is doing'? Rin stood up and walked to her door,which was wide open.'What am I doing here'?

Over time rin began her age ,she didn't talk much as she was told.What was the need?'No one cares,well mybe jan-san'. She thought. Rin now at 15 , in shape and a beauty. She had the skills to kill someone in a blink of an eye.

The 15-year-old rin walked to jan-san room,who indeed was not up.Rin looked down at the resting jan-san.She smirked and walked over a some water. She took it and put in it his face.

"HA"! He yelled and sat up to see who put water on him.

"Rin!I should of know". He said getting up. "Well it was the only was to wake you sorry butt". She said. "Are you going to the fight today"? Rin asked.

"Yes,now could you get out ,so I can can change".He said

"Gladly,nothing to look at anyways". She said turning around and going out the door.

"You know you like it" ! he yelled.She stoped and turned around to him. "Yeah ,right if you like looking at a monkey". He growled at her comment. "I AM NOT a monkey"! He said with a glare that could kill. "Sure ,whatever you say". She said going out the door.

"Wench". He said .

"Monkey "! He heard her say.

He grolwed once again,but went to get dressed.

He come out with a outfit that was all red.Jan-san being 18 and all it was his last day here." So what are you going to out there"? Rin asked. "You mean when I get out of this place". He asked her.

"Yep'! She said walking."I don't know"? Jan-san said . "What I'm I going to do" ? He thought. "You so have to write me "! She happly said. "Alright,I will". He said. Good.She said.

They got to the fighting cener,but men in black stood there. Blocking anyone from getting in." I wonder what's happen". She asked herself. Jan-san eyes widen. 'That right rin is 15. 15'!" Rin''!

He yelled at her. Rin turned to her wonder what he was yelling about now. "What's up". She said playfull but it's didn't look like he was playing.

"Run"! He yelled. "Run NOW'! Rin still stood there,she had no clue what he was talking about. "Jan-san are okay?You haven't been doing drugs? Have you? Bad boy"! She scolded.

Jan-san took rin by the shoulder and though her over his shoulders. "Jan-san! Put me down".Rin yelled."Shut up "! He said with maddness in his voice. Rin shut up,she never heard rin jan-san so mad. Jan-san ran back to his room. He put rin down,as she was about to yell at his,he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything". She nodded. He removed his hand. "Now listen rin,those men were here for you.Rin's eyes widen. Jan-san looked at her face,and read it. No,they are not here to kill you. Now you have get out of here." He said." But where am I going to go"? Rin asked.

"You going to stay right here,rin". A deep voice said. Jan-san and rin hope it was not there teacher. The figure step in,and sure it was there was the teacher.

"Damn"! He crussed. "Now jan-san hand her over and I won't hurt ya". He said.

"Not on your life"! Jn-san said putting rin behide him.

Rin seen men out side of jan-san with guns. 'God ,don't let anyone die! She wanted not to say jan-san ,cause he wouldn't die on her,he was the only friend she had'.

Rin looked at the sai's just sitting there. She graped them and throwing one at one of the men,right in the heart.The teacher only smirked at this. One of men throw a bomb in there. "Damn"!Jan-san yelled graping rin and jumping the window. Jan-san quickly got up and ran down the path with rin.

The teacher watch as rin dissappered with jan-san. "Go and get them . He odered. And kill the boy". They all nodded and went after rin and jan-san.

(**an; I don't say this in the last chapter but this is how jan-san looks like**

**He's got blue eyes with jet black hair ,and with a dimamond shape mark on his face;yes he is a demon.)(An;This is not rin&oc,it is a sess/rin,you might see some cuteness with rin & jan-san (not the word I wanted).) **

Jna-san ran as fast as he could ,he stoped to see if rin was okay." Are you okay"? He asked. "Yep,just a little sleepy. She said. I didn't know that this school had a forest".He looked at her." You didn't "? he asked. "No,I didn't ". She mocked.

"Here I'm going to carrie you". He said graping her hand." No jan-san I'm too fat for you being carreing,much less running"." Shut it rin,you're the last thing I would call fat". He said." No"! She yelled. Jan-san begain to get aggravated .He know they would be coming soon.

Rin saw the aggravated expresssion on his face but she didn't care. She wasn't let jan-san carrie her. The next thing she knew she was on jan-san back(piggie back). "Go to sleep." He said. She did as she was told.

Jan-san started to run again.The sky begain to get dark. They were now 24 miles from camp and jan-san wasn't even teird. All of a sudden gun shots were heard. Jan-san faster,but they had gotten closer.

"Hand the girl over"! One of the men said. Jan-san was conered. Rin at that minute woke up to find her and jan-san conered by the men. Rin got down from jan-san back . She reached for her sai's but there were there.

"Looking for theses" ! One of the men said ,sraping her sai's . She growled." I will not do such a thing"! Jan-san said. "Fine your funeral"! The man yelled.The men shot at them ,some men ran to them.

Rin and jan-san manange to not hit. One man started to fight jan-san. While he was locked in a battle. Rin had her own people to fight. Rin having no wepsons! Raced to the man who had her sai's she decked him in the face and took her sai's.

Rin now was locked in one on three battle. She had alrigh killed the frist one.She started to fight one,they both use sai's . Rin was better at the skill ,and ending up killing him.

_How can you see into my eyes like open door _

_Leading you down into my core _

_Where I've become so numb without a soul _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Untill you find it there and lead it home _

Jan-san fought with all his power. He seen rin fighting. Jan-san was about to go and help her,but he felt a pain in his back.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone _

_Save my for the nothing I've become _

Ok three chapter! People review! Thanks! **Words:1,277** **Page:3** **Words from chater 2:787** **Words from chapter 1: 300 or 200 …..? **

**Thanks InuObbsessed.o.o for reviewing!**


	4. Forever Hunted

I don't own inuyasha

Thanks to the reviewer(if I have any)

Chapter four: **Forever Hunted**

Rin scramed at what she saw.Jan-san getting shot in the back. She ran over to him. And hoped that he wasn't that hurt. "JAN-San"! She yelled again. He didn't say anything or move. Rin was overcome with saddness witch quickly replaced with maddness .

Rin stood up ,like lightning she ran over to the man who shot the gun at jan-san,and chiped off asomeof his face. The wind began to pick up . Jan-san began to open his eyes only to see rin starting to glow. The wind blowing eveything . He sat up ,rin who's eyes were a deep green,and her hair a jet black.

Jan-san eyes widen . Rin's black hair blowing in the air,no one who was by her would live.Jan-san felt the pain in his back. He knew that rin,well she wasn't rin any more. Her dark side took over and nothing can stop her. He watch as she killed eveyone in her eyes site.

Rin not even tired,she wanted to make the teacher pay. Rin pulsed when she heard jan-san called out her name. Her hair turning it's light brown eyes as well as her hair.

Rin ran to jan-san ,sat down beside him. "Are you okay"? She said with a cry in her voice.

"Rin eveyone has to die sometime ". He said with care. At this time rin had alright gotten blood shot in her eyes.

"But what am I going to do"? She asked. "Rin you have to control yourself,it's the key to living happy and remember what I told you okay". Jan-san was running out time.

"Plases don't die jan-san"! She yelled." Bye rin", he said with that he took his last breath. 'No,he's dead '. She thought.Still crying she put her head on his chest. She stayed like that untill she saw her teacher luaghing at her.

"Do you see what happen when you run away"? He luaghed. At this ponit rin didn't care anymore.The teacher graped her and went back to the camp.

Rin looked around no one was alive. 'Was this because of her too'? Rin had know that it was her fault that jan-san die.It would haunt her forever.

The teacher took to some underground basement.

**Up in the sky.**

**Kagura** watch the whole thing from the running to the boy death.

"What a foolish girl". She said. Karugu went back to naraku.

She got off her flying thing(an?). And went in to find naraku.

She walked thought some doors untill she got one with a spider on it.

"Come in". A deep voice said.She open the door,and seen naraku.

"Did you see anything"?

"Yes, a boy named jan-san died".

"Good"."Are little rin will see".

**Back with rin**

Rin walked into the room. Where about two minutes later they told her job was to kill eveyone that this naraku person said. Rin had to no choice ,she be leaving in four hours. After that she went back to her room.

_Long ,lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keep me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know your still there_

In the mean time she had to go to a high school,it was okay she knew everything in hight school anyways.

Later that she left the school,she didn't look out the window cause if she did she might she jan-san.Rin got to the place she was staying,she walked in. It's had a laptop and assasin things.

She took a look around first before she took a bath.Then she went to bed ,just waiting for what life had in store for her.

_Watching me,wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you,loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

**There is chapter four: Sessshomaru will be in the next chapters as well as kagome,sango,ayame,miroku,and kouga ,kikyou kargua,kann,naraku.**

**Bye**

**S**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**0**

**1**

**words: 670**

**A big thaks to Inu.Obbsessed and Usagigreenleaf657**


	5. Kagura's Rampant Choas

I own Jan-san,and my story ,that is all.Not rin or anyone in the inuyasha show! Happy? I thought so! J.k

**This writing means a dream or in a dream!.I up dated two time today!**

Chapter Five: **Kargura's Rampant Chaos**

Rin woke up from her nightmare.

_Rin's Nightmare_

**Rin ran as fast she could. The men in black ran after her. She ran throw the forest and got to a chiff.A man standing there in all red. Rin looked at him closely. "Jan-san"? Rin asked. Jan-san turned around ,but his eyes weren't a nice blue but it was an mad red.**

**Rin back up,this was not jan-san. As fast as a heart beat,jan –san graped rin by the neck. Jan-san looked at her and said. "You took my life so I'm taking your's". Rin cried out in pain. "Plaese jan-san I'm sorry"!" Shut up,you didn't care"! He yelled graped her harder."Yes I did ,you're the only friend I had"! She said with tear going down her face.Jan-san look over** **her shoulder,to see the men.He droped her,and said**

**"Kill her''**

_End of rin's Nightmare_

Rin put some water on her face. She went to her radio and tuned it on.A mix of punkish and rock came on.She took a shower and got dressed. Rin had on blue jean and a black shirt. She brushed her theeth,comded her hair and look at her self one more time.

As she walked past her radio ,sh e truned it off. She graped her backpack and walked out the door.She walked down the street , she pulled out her sunglasses and put them on the top of her head.

As she approach the school, she seen kids and lots of them. She walked right past them not really caring if they looked her. She pushed the doors open.She when to go for the office.On her she could help but look at a silver hair guy. She banish the thought about guys.

She walked in to the office where two ladys seen to be bickering about something .Rin made a sound coming out of her throat.One of the ladys turned to rin and asked ." May I help you"? Rin slamed a paper down. The lady looked at rin.She was about to ask what the hell your problem? But she figure that it was her first day.

"Your name"? Was all she said. "Rin Shaoma",rin said. She nodded and typed some words and then handed rin her schedule . With that rin looked at he schedule and heaed out the door.

1.Language-Q-3

2.Life science-E7

3. P.E

4.Mathematics-P16

5.Social Studies-B4

6.Elective-Track

'I gusses it's not that bad'? She thought was she walked though the doors of Q3.She walked in and handed what looked like the teacher her paper.

"Mr.mojo,a kid said,Do we have a new kid'?

"Hey babe"!one boy said.'Now,now we don't want to scare miss rin". The teacher said.

Kagura looked up at the name. ''No way"! Kagura thought.

Rin looked around the room,only to see the silver-headed boy sitting next to a girl who seem to be talking to him but it didn't look like he was listening.

Sesshomaru looked at her,'the girl from this moning'. He thought as he still looked her,and she looked back.

Kagura notice that rin and sessshomaru were looking at each other. "Where are we going to put you rin"? He said looking around the room.

"Ha!You can sit by sesshomaru and kagura! Sesshomaru can you raise your hand"? Rin look around ,hopeing they it wasn't the guy from this moning. The silver –headed raised his hand.

'Great',she thought as she sat down by sesshomaru and kagura. Kagura who at all didn't like this,her sitting by her man! She madly thought. Rin could feel kagura looking at her.She didn't care untill kaugra said something.

"So, rin is your name"? Kagura said. Rin looked at her with cold eyes."What's your point"? Rin said coldly.Sesshomaru looked at kagura then rin. She didn't like kagura it was easy to tell.

"Look I'm going to come out with it,don't get in my way". Kagura said looking back at her. Rin scowled,'was that the best she had'? Sesshomaru signed,here kagura went making people mad ,not that he cared or anything.

"Look ,I'm not in the mood for you, I don't know you and I don't want to. I suggesed you get back to whatever you are doing". Rin said ending the' talk ' with kagura.Sesshomaru looked at rin again,she was just as cold as him.But she didn't look like it.

At the minute the bell ranf for break. Rin felt someone over her,she looked to find a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Hi I'm ayame". She said.Rin,rin said looking at her ."Can I see your schedule"? She said . Rin wasn't going to give it to her but something told her to ,so she did.

"Wow we have the same classes ,come on I'll show around" . "Alright" ,rin said leaveing with her. Ayame show rin all her other friends,but mosly ,kagome and sango.Rin thought they were okay ,but a little weird.

Rin went to her locked that ayame showed her. And it was right by sesshomaru and kagura trying to flirt with him.Sesshomaru who was trying to shut up kagura,he seen rin coming. She stop right next to himand opened the locker. For some reason sesshomaru couldn't stop looking at her.

_I treid to kill the pain_

_But only bought more_

_I lay,dying_

_And I'm poaring crison regret and betratal_

Kagura madly,slamed her hand on rin locker. Rin stoped with she was doing and looked at kagura. "What are _you_ doing"? Kagura said . Rin signed,and said.

She resist the feeling to hit kagura in the face.She had to keep her cool.

"It's none of your problem and if it was I would tell you,now going away before I do something that your going to regret".Rin coldly told her.By that time Inuyasha ,kouga ,mirkou,kagome sango and ayame all walked down and saw kagura yelled at her and they seen rin clam but mad face.

Kagura raise her hand to hit rin but rin stoped in in thin air .Rin give her a icely look ,even iecer than sesshomaru. Rin slamed kagura's hand into the locker making kagura cried out in pain.

"That's just a little bit of pain,if want to try me". Rin said closing her locker and walking away with ayame,sango and kagome.

Sesshomaru,inuyasha ,kouga,and miroku stood the dumbfound. Sesshomaru knew there was somethinh wrong ,'human ,a girls human don't have that kind of power. Do they'?

The end of chapter five ; **Kagura's Rampant chaos**

**Thanks to anyone who review!**


	6. Do you appeal?,I'm no baka

I don't own Inuyasha.I own jan-san(hott)

Chapter Six: **Do you appeal?**

After 2nd per.(class)

Rin and ayame,sango and kagome walked to P.E . Ayame who want to kow that happen. After rin told them ,they weren't that surprise ."Well I forgot to tell you about her". Ayame said with kagome sango nodding. "I didn't like her from the start". Rin said walking. Ayame let rin borrow a pair of her P.E clothes.

Rin said thank you and gotchanged. Kagome and sango were already at gym. "Hey rin we'd better go"! She yelled. I'm coming ,rin said. On the way she seen kagura . 'Damn did she evey class she did'? Rin thought. She walked in to the gym. Rin felt cold mainly because she was wearing shorts and a short top.

"It's cold in here" ,rin and ayame said at the same time.They both laughed. In the gym eveyone was on the bleachers Kagome and sango were at the top. "Hey rin ,ayame up here". Kagome and sango yelled . "Coming let's go" ,ayame said. Rin nodded.

On way up guys were whistling at her.Rin acted like she didn't here it. At the top she seen sesshomaru and his little crew. Rin looked at sesshomaru. She had a admit he was cute. Rin in her little world didn't see ayame stop and bumded into her.

"Sorry"! Rin said. "It's fine",ayame said taking her place right by sango. "Hello? Rin? You can sit down". Ayame said to her. 'Stop day dreaming'! She yelled at herself. She sat right by ayame. Some guy turned around to rin and said.

"Hey babe ,you wanted to go out with me"?The guy say putting his hand on her leg. Rin sapped out of her thoughts and glared at the guy. "Remove your hand". Rin said with coldness in voice. When he didn't move his hand ,rin slaped him . Then he moved his hand but before he turned around again he said .

"That's okay I like it rough". Rin who was disgusted but it quick replaced with a smirk. Sesshomaru who was watching the whole time felt himself fill with arger.' Hump! Why should I care? I Havn't even spoken to her'.

Rin leaned down and whisper in the boys ear. "You will cease to not put your hands on me anymore. Or I will see to it that they removed". Rin sat back down,she had a smirk on her face. The boy didn't think anything of it,not know what she was capable of.

The teacher who walk in ,explain that we had a new student. Rin. The class was taking something like history. The teacher called it living history. "Now who want to go frist". Of corse , kagura was the frist to raise her hand.

"Sir , I would like to challenge Rin shaoma to a fight".Everyone grasped. Rin looked at kagura. Mybe she could benefit from his 'fight; as she calls it.

"Do you appeal"? Kagura said. Rin stood up but now before ayame could . "Rin don't do this ,she'll kill you if she as the chance". Rin laughed. "Ayame, I highly doub that. Just watch",with that rin walked down . She heard people she that she was crazy.

"I 'll fight you". Rin said. "Alright it's settled rin visavis kagura.The teacher said.

End of chapter Six**: Do you appeal?**

**Thanks to **

**Inubbsessed.o.o**

**Miroku 's great ancestorgirl**

**Fiona Mckinnon**

**I know this is short! Sorry! Review!**

**Oh and the visavis it's spelled right,cause I look in up ! I copy it word for word!**


	7. More Than She Seems

**I don't own inuyasha! But I do own the song in this chapter)**

Thanks to people who review! I got a lot of reviews (half from my friends,rual ect) 24 reviews you guys are awsome! 

**Inuobbsessed.o.o- Thank you for review every chapter! You'll have to read to find out! Tanks(thanks) for the thing for kagura!**

**Darknessontheman-OMG ,you are so rude rual,Not funny!But thanks for reviewing,YOU jerk! J.k,and no you can not!heee**

**Sango Is A lady-I'm up dating,Thanks,I can't tell you that?Yes raul did!**

**Lady sango- Thanks,yes he is. Sweatdrop ,I have to ask my mom.**

**Demon Rin- hey did you hear that your not "allowed "to ues songs in fic anymore! That sucks for me! Thanks for reviews. So for my songs fic ,I'm going on ****inuyasah toload them there!**

**Inuyasha's Kagome(review by e-mail)- Thanks,I know! Here you go **

Sesshomaru's lady- Thanks ! 

**PunkloverAn;she didn't review here) Hey thanks,I told you!**

**Saiyanprencesscat- Thanks for reviewing all six chapter.You like kagura ? I don't really like her that much,she's got cool hair,hee. Rin past is what made her so cold ,but inside she a kid. I think kagura was great for the peepy/mean part in the story,but rin got a more colder heart than her.Can sesshomaru heal her? Or will it be too late? You'll see in the next chapters!(god I sound so corny)**

**Inuyasha dark side(review by e-mail)- Omg ,Thanks for review,Your fic on is awsome! **

**Fiona McKinnon-Thanks so much!**

**angellaggaine- Thanks**

**AznAnimeFanXp- Hey I love that show(Azn),thanks for reviewing**

**inufire - Yeah about that,Sorry,thanks for reviewing**

**Tiki-chan- Sorry about that,thanks for reviewing**

(An;Rin may seem a little oc cause she cold ,but her past is what make her so cold.As you know FFN doesn't "allow" song that you didn't write! That sucks! So now I've made my own songs! Now I do own something!)

Chapter seven:**More Then She Seem**

'Was kagura a fool'? Rin thought. Kagura smirked. Rin seen her smirking." Kagura, I sugged you whip that smirk off your face". Rin said. Kagura didn't stop smirking.'No one make a fool out of her in her own school'. Kagura thought.

"Now rin ,your going to use weapon, pick one. A bow & arrows or sai's" .The teacher said.

Rin smirked . "Oh yes kagura was indeed a fool". Rin graped the sai's and turned around to kagura . She fliped her sai's so they ponited upwards.

"Are you ready? Rin smirked as well as kagura. GO"! The teacher said.

Kagura lunged at rin. Rin took her stand,never moving. Rin rasied her sai's . Kagura when to attack rin but suddenly she moved aside. Kagura know there was something wrong. Rin smirked,she was smart at fighting rin gave her that.

Rin chuckled. "Your smart kagura I'll give you that". Rin yelled . "Glad you noticed",kagura yelled back. "You'll regret appecting my challenge. Kagura said". Rin scoffed.

"Challenge? No,I would hardly called this challenge, kagura. More like a warm up",rin said.

"What are you"? Kagura asked. Rin sighed. "Kagura ,you shall see". With that said kagura races back ay rin. Still rin stood in her place.

Kagura treid to hit her with her hand but rin moved out of the way. Kagura lunged at rin again,and again . But she never hit her.

Rin was getting bored just moving out of the way. So rin graped kagura arm and twisted it. Kagura scramed out in pain. Rin scoffed once more. "Your scraming already? Your weak".

Rin said twisting her arm harder. Kagura who hated being called a weak person. Kagura sliped out of rin arm lock . Rasied her foot and kicked rin back into a pole.

_Darkness comes to fill me_

_In the state I'm in_

_Have you come to see_

_The screaming and bleeding_

Kagura jumped in the air and yelled" DANCE OF THE BLADES". Blades shot out at rin,who didn't move ,even thought she heard kagura call out a an attack.

Ayame ,kagome and sango who just sat there. Ayame wanted to tell rin to move out of the way but she couldn't . You couldn't say anything during a challenge.

_Don't try to tell me _

_What I should do_

_Don't denied me_

_I'm frightened _

_By all the pain_

Rin let the blades rip though her clothes. Kagura who was smirking ,know rin was going to give up ant minute. Rin wanted to yell of in pain but told herself not to. STAND UP RIN! A voice inside yelled.

Rin stood up ,her body was starting to give out. Kagura must of put a lot of wind in that attack. Rin thought." You're still avile or up for that matter"? Kaugra asked.

_Save me _

_Why won't you hear me _

_My soul crieds out to you _

_Some one _

_I'm calling out to my saver _

_Hear me_

Rin let out a chukled,"I'm not that easy to kill". "We will see,kagura said. Rin moved with the speed of light to kagura . Rin hit kagura with the back of her sai's . Kagura flew back into the wall. Rin stood there , her eyes flicked a green.

Sesshomaru thought he seen rin her turned green.He looked again and they were brown.

Kagura stood up,wiping the blood off the mouth with the back of her hand. Rin being that she never fought a demon,only humans with power. Kagura waved her fan. Rin fliped her sai's around again.

They both raced to each other. Rin taking the hit on kagura face. Kagura graped rin by her shirt and flew up. Rin growled. Rin fliped her body up in kagura body and pushing her up more than kagura wanted. In that they flew up to the top of the school.

Rin stood up ,feeling the wind in her hair. Not giving kagura the chance to stand up . Her took her sai's and put them in kagura's shoulder.

Inside you can her yelling . Rin started to glow,kagura eyes widen. No human could glow like that. Because it was powerful blow kagura flew back down into the gym .

Causing rin to do so,but she graped a pump and hung on to it. She looked down at kagura who was laying on the ground lifeless. Rin sirmked. She warned her.

Rin who was hunging from 250 feet and was starting to slip. Kagura who opened her eyes and relesased a gas,that didn't knew she had. They begain to fill rin's lungs." I can't breath…I'm sliping".

Sesshomaru stood up and ran over to ran as she sliped. Rin closed her eyes. She waited for the pain,but in never came. Rin found herself in a silver-headed boy arms.

End of seven:**More Than She Seem**

**An; My song is werid ,I know ,bare with me here.**


	8. So Much For My First Day

I own only one thing the The Darkness In Me(song in the last chapter), So I do not owninuyasha ,copy right of **sesslover101**(The Darkness In Me) Plz don't take (even though ,who would want to).

Thanks to all my reviewers ,you guys are awesome!I got 28 reviews!

Chapter 8: **So Much For My First Day**

Before rin could say anything she pass out. "Heten"! The teacher called. "Pick Kagura up and her the care room". He said. "You two get going".

**Sence change**

Naraku chukled. "Kagura when will you learn". Naraku sighed."She all way wants to fight. Oh well.Sisters,what I would give not to have one or bro's for that matter".

**An;Naraku is so ooc,heee)**

Naraku looked at the blue sky.

_CHASH!_

Naraku sighed again and yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?"

**Sence change**

Rin woke up in a bed.She looked over to bed to thr right of her. No one was in it. 'Kagura must of healed'. Rin thought trying to sit up.

Rin looked around thr room. It was pink and blue with stars. "What is this "? Rin thought outload.

"This is the care room. You have a strong will". The woman say coming out a room. Rin figured that she was the helper. "Are you not human"? She asked.

Rin sighed. "Why is everyone asking me that"?Rin said.The woman just laughed. "Because you've been fighting kagura ,she all ways kill her changllers". The woman said.

"So she a killer?Why I'm I not surprise at this"? Rin said. "No,dear. She makes them dark,and "– the woman never got finish because rin cut her off.

"And they become goth or something like that"? Well I'm sure she has a life ? Making people like that". Rin said with her eyes closed.

"Your not scared of her"? The woman said. Rin scoffed. "No,not at all".

Rin felt ayame ,kagome and sango coming. Rin got out of the bed but the woman stop her. "You shouldn't move",she said with care in her voice. Rin smiled for the first time.

"I'm fine just"-rin was cut off by huggs from ayame,sango and kagome."Oh my god your okay".They all said. The woman smiled.

"Umm,could you let go of me". Rin said . They let go her. Rin put her hand on her back and

CRACK! 

Rin signed. "D-d-did you just crack you back"? Kagome asked. "Yep"! Rin said. "Ewww"! They yelled.Rin laughed . "I wanna eat,can I go "? Rin asked the lady.

"Sure you seem to be fine"! She said with a smiling .

So rin and her friends left to the eating room. They sat down table. Rin sat by ayame,on the other sango sat by kagome. Rin put her head on ayame shoulder.

At that minutes miroku walk over and sat by sango putting his hand on sango bottom.

_Slap _

Sango face turned red and miroku luaghed rubbing his cheek.Rin sat up,and shook her head with ayame and kagome.

"Hello I'm miroku ". He said to rin. "Hi miroku,I'm rin" . Rin said. "Nice to meet you ,rin"." Do you want to have my kids"? Miroku asked with hope.

"Umm"? Rin said . Sango slaped him, again and said " no she dosen't have you kids leacher"! "Are you sure"? Miroku asked. "Yeah ,I'm okay ". Rin said with a little laugh.

Then a boy with black hair and blue eyes walked over . He sat right by ayame." Hello ayame".He said. "Hi kouga-kun"!

Ayame said."What's up miroku ? Should we be over there with sesshomaru and Inuyasha"? Kouga asked.

Rin looked at ayame . She had a smirk on her face."Whatever it is I'm not doing it"! Rin said . Ayame laughed. "I've havn't told you yet".

Rin looked at and said" no". "Oh come on rin ,let go meet inuyasha and sesshomaru". Ayame said pulling rin up. "NO! I don't want to meet sessghomiii or inuywaha". Rin said .

"It sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Ayame said trying pulling rin. A little help here kags,and sango" . "Don't you two move ! Rin said still trying free break ayame grap.

"Yeah It be fun"! Sango and kagome. "I think your out numder rin"? Rin sighed . "Fine ,I'll meet them ,then I going to get lunch. Deal"? Rin said.

"Yeah"! The other girls said . They walked over to sesshomaru and inuyasha . Sesshomaru looked up at around them. Then he looked at inuyasha who had the same face on .

"Hi Sesshomaeu and inuyasha this is our friend rin"! Kagome said . "Hi ".Rin said with a low growl . Inuyasha looked at rin." Oh your that chick who beat kagura. Yo"! Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shook his head but said hi. Kouga said miroku sat down.Rin ,kagome ,sango and ayame just look at them. "Okay I'm going to eat",rin said. With that said the others girls ran after rin.

"So we all know that you like sesshomaru". Kagome said with a smirk. Rin looked at kagome. "Pssh,yeah right.I don't think so kagome". Rin said with cold face.

"Rin,we all know you have an eye for someone". Ayame said looking at rin.Rin shook her head."You people are boy crazy",rin said. The girls luaghed. After rin got her lunch she sat down and ate.

Rin looked up,she seen sesshomaru luaghing with Inuyasha and kouga,miroku.

**Rin pov's**

What he so happy ?I thought. I heard ayame talking about some guys named kouga. Oh,yeah ! I thought. Kouga was the guys woth blue eyes and black hair,but it wasn't jet black .Maybe a off back.

I soon had a little flash of jan-san in my head. I could feel the tears started to fall down my face. I looked up and sesshomaru just looking at me.

I heard ayame ,sango and kagome ask me what wrong. But I felt like running . I shot up out of my seat and ran out the lunch room.

I ignored the calls from ayame and the others.I ran to the ladies room(bathroom).

I whiped the salt from my eyes. I needed to stop crying . I shouldn't crying. It felt so childish. I sighed.So much for my frist day.I smiled.

Then I heard the door blast open. And ayame and kagome ,sango ran over to me asking if I was okay. "Yeah ,I'm fine".

I said trying acted if nothing happen. "Are you sure"? Sango asked. "Yeah ".I looking at ayme .

She did seem to fall for what I was saying.I knew that. "We should be going to class ". I said .

I went to my next class with the others. I opened the door. Then sango told me when to sit,which by the way was behide sesshomaru.

I didn't like him. So I knew this was a set up.I gave sango ,ayame ,kagome one last death glare.I walked to where I was sitting.

I seen sesshomaru giving me simpathy looks. I looked away . Humh.I didn't want his simpathy. Hell, I wanted no one's simpathy.

The simpathy look didn't last very long,soon it was replaced by a cold-non care look. I sat behide sesshomaru.

I was kind amazed at his hair color. It was a whiteish-silver color. I watched as all the kids in my class room came in .

I saw this one boy with all black on and black make-up.His black shirt said 'I like monkeys ,just no this one'. And It had a dead monkey it.

I chuckled to my self. I mean who would luagh at that ,it was hysterical.

Then the teacher walk in.He began calling names.

"Inuyasha"

"Yo"

"Kouga"

"What's up"

"Miroku"

"Yeahers"!

"Suikot"

"I'M HERE!I'M HERE,I THANK YOU KAMIA,THANK YOU"!

The whole class laughed at this .Suikot jumped up and down thanking –who ever was kamia.

"SUIKOT!SIT DOWN AND SHUT IT"! The teacher yelled."Yes Sir"! The boy said.

"Kagome"

"Here"

"Ayame"

"Hey"

"Sango"

"I'm here"

"Rin- rin the new one".He said.

"Umm"? I said very dumdly

"Well, welcome to are class".

"Kanota"

"Yeah,yeah I"- he fell back out his chair . Again the class luaghed. It took ten minutes for people to stop laughing.

I seen the teacher sign.

"Lunna"

"Lunna"? The teacher called out.

Then the door slamed open. "Oh my god I'm late"! The girl yelled.

"Lunna what were you doing that you are 20 minutes late"?

"Well I …."

"WELL?"

"She was making out with her boyfriend". I heard soomeone yell out.

"Lunna"! He said getting very mad. "What is more important your education or some boy"? He asked.

Lunna put her hand on her chin ,"umm that very hard to say"? "My education or my boyfriend"? Her hand went up her for her boyfriend. "Boyfriend"! She yelled.

The class luaghed. Rin looked at her shrit it said' he's my mine witch,and only mine'.Rin signed . She was boy crazy too.

"Lunna go sit down" . The teacher said. She sat down right by me. "Hi I'm lunna ". She said .

"Rin". I said .

"Your new"? She said . "Yeah I am". I said."Well you better not be late to this class or you'll stay late". She warned me.

"Lunna ,you'll be stay after school ,two hours". The teaher said.

"WHAT"? She yelled.

"Do you want make it four hours"?

The treacher said. "Old man". I heard lunna say." Four hours"! He yelled.I seen lunna growl.

Okay now we began…..He went on about thing that I already knew."So did you just move here"? Lunna said to me.

"Umm? I gusse you could say that". I said . I put it to my better judgment not to tell about my mom and dad.

"Oh,well I moved here not to long ago with my family,even I wanted to stay with my friend.But my mom told me that I was her child and I needed to follow her". Lunna said.

"I tell you,she makes me craz"y. She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"So how do you like the school so far"?

She asked me." It's okay ,but there this one who I hate".I said."Really?Let me gusse,kagura".She said .

"That's the one".

"Oh,well everyone hates her.She got a chrush on sesshomaru".

I looked at sesshomaru to see his ears twitching at the sound of his name.Lunna and I laugh.I think lunna's a really cool gril,but a bit on the crazy side.

"So what do you have after this?"She asked me.

"Track.I said dully. Oh Cool so do I.Ayame ,and I running all the time at track".

I looked at her not knowing what really to said.

"That right hun,rin"? The teacher asked me .I didn't really know what to say.So I acted on dumdness." Oh,yes" .I said."Good,nice to know you were looking at what I was teaching". He said .

I give him a 'okay 'look.Lunna leaned over to me and said ."Oh you luckly you got away with that". We both laughed,then listened the last five minutes.

After that class ,I went back to the gym. "Track ,I can't wait". I sarcastilly said.

"Oh ,come on rin it will be fun"! Ayame said .

I headed to track with ayame. I just found out a minute ago that kagome and sango didn't have track today.I don't know why.

I found out from lunna ,that they crazy boy who was yelling in class,he was hyperactive. I think that would explian for his actions.

And the guy in the dead monkey shirt is very hyper too.That has got to be the crazyest class ever.

Lunna who's a demon ,a cat to be sure.She's got white hair,with blue eyes.She's says her hair is her fur.

This was going to be a interesting half year.

**There chapter 8 is done ,on with chapter 9. REVIEW!plz I got 148 hitsYeahers! For me! And I don't own that ,I think saiyanprincesscat dose! I don't know !I don't own it!**

**6 pages!2,000 words …I think…..**

**Thanks gose out to …..**

**inufire**

**lain**

**Fiona Mckinnon**

**Inujoey20-No I don't I'm just doing this one frist.**


	9. Small Talk,Kagura's Tells It All

One more time,**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I 'm not trying to make any cash off this! It just give me something to do then hear my step-mom and dad talk.**

Thanks to reviewers,readers.

On with chapter Nine:**Kagura Confessions,Small Talk **

Note;We are still on **a rin's pov's**.

**By sesslover101**

**The Assasin vol.1**

**Copy right(of story not the people in it) 2005 (sesslover101)**

**Note ;sango dose not have any brother or sisters.I know it's werid but that's how it is. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

I got in the girls track room,by the look of it we had to change in are p.e clothes.I sat down on a hard,cold step waiting for ayame.

I look up and said,"Ana you might want to move faster". Ayame looked at me. "Is that your new nickname for me"? She asked me. I smirk,"yes."

"Alright,rinny". I look up at that horrid name she's bestowed on me . "Don't call me that". I told her in a nice but warning voice."Oh ,rinny,come we better go.Rinny". Ayame smirked at me.

"Fine,ana."

Later 

I got done running my four laps,I changed back in to my school clothes. Lunna,ayame,kanna,inuyasha,kouga,miroku,kikyou,kohaku,kagura,onigumo,kagome,sango,jikotus,suderna,miekou and sesshomaru.Their all on the track with me. In track this is how it went.

_Me and ayame were walking out to track with are super short shorts,and tiny top.We were talking about are nicknames. She put up the saying that the nickname I gave her didn't match her name._

_I told that what nicknames are.We still 'talk' loadly about it . We turned that corner and seen lunna making sound like a cat. It was freaky.Me and ayame were just standing there watching her._

_Lunna ,what seemed like forever untill she saw that we were there._

_"Oh ,sorry about that".Lunna said luaghing."No it okay". Ayame and I said. 'I've seem freaker things' .I thought. We all walk to the track when I see kagura talking with a human,with long brown hair._

_Ayame told me that her was name kikyou._

_"Rin you really have to watch out for **her"**.Ayame said poniting to kikyou."Ayame have you not learned". I told her._

_She really needed to know ,I wasn't going to let someone bully me around. Yeah right._

_Ayame was giving me all these reason why I should be watching out her.I still stick to what I said before.Ayame told me that kagome hated kikyou.I asked her why?_

_She said it was because kikyou was always firting with inuyasha. I rolled my eyes.Lunna ran up to the track on jumped on some boy. I gussed it was her boyfriend._

_"She hates someone because they like that same boy?Ridiculous,simily ludicrous"._

_By that time we didn't know that sesshomaru and kouga were right behide us listening._

_"Come on rin,that why you hate kagura?Right"? Ayame said. "No"! I yelled at her stoping._

_"Say you don't like sesshomaru.Ayame said. And I will know if you lie"._

_"I don't like sesshomaru. I said and I didn't"._

_Ayame back up a little bit. "You really don't"? Ayame said."No" .I repeated._

_"How can someone not like anyone"? She said. "It's easy". I said ._

_"Well,ayame my turn. Say you don't like kouga". I said ._

_Ayame started to say it but then she said we were going to be late. And she pulled me on the track._

_We got on the track the teacher put us in groups.Group one was;inuyasha,miroku,kikyou and kanna. Group two was;lunna,suderna,jikotus,onigumo,miekou,kagura . Group three_

_was;ayame,kouga,kohaku,sesshomaru and me._

_Group three sat under a tree. We had to be in this group that whole time we were here. I like my team but the guy kohaku kept looking at me. _

_I looked back and wanted to say something rude but I smile. He just looked away and blushed._

_And you try to be nice. I thought. Ayame whispered in my ear to tell me that he liked me. _

_"Ayame" . I said._

_"What ,I'm only telling you"._

_"Whatever".I said._

_Him?Like me? No way.Right? I thought to myself. I've never really had to boy look at me and blush. No,he didn'tlike me. I luaghed._

_I look at him,why?_

_I told myself I would say that untill I know really that he like me. He just sat out in the sun away from the rest of us. I wonder why,so I asked._

_"Why do you want to sit in sun like that? You'll get a bad sun burn". I said not really caring if he answer or not._

_He smiled and said ",no I'm okay. It wouldn't be the frist one "._

_I don't know why he was smiling,but I just gusses smiled back. He blushed again.I think he has a blushing thing.Then lunna walk over to tell are group to run four laps._

And That how it when .Boring? Yes very boring.

Okay the new people I met in track class.

Kikyou; Skilled Archer,human,long hair,looks lot like kagome,likes inuyasha,pep team,hates kagome,geek and ect.

Miekou;Skilled at healing,human,short black hair,likes miroku,pep team,hates sango,geeks and ect.

Onigumo ;Skilled at transporting,black hair to his shoulder,likes kikyou,hates inuyasha and eveyone else.(Demon)

Suderna;(Demon) Skilled at tornado's,hurricanes,mid- gray hair ,hates ayame ,likes kouga,hates people who are better than her,geeks and ect.

Jikotus;(Demon) Skilled at sword fighting,grilfriend ,lunna,friendly,hates people who think high of themselfes,dosen't like anyone(boys) to even look at lunna.

Lunna told me she was in a band and to see her later school.I said okay and good bye. Ayame went home right after track .

I had to and get some of my books and I met up with kagome.

"Hi kagome,I said . She turn to look at me and said. Hi what are you doing here"?

"I have to get my books."

I said with looking down hall." Don't know where to get ?Eh"? She said.

I shook my head in a no. "Come on I'll show you.She said". We got all my books and went to my locker to put them in there.

I was happy that I didn't have any homwork…..Today

Me and kagome are luaghing and I asked if she liked inuyasha. She blushed. I think I got the hint.

"She'd better not". We head a voice say. We both turn to see kikyou and kagura standing there.

I seen kagome ,all of a sudden get anger. "Kikyou what the hell do you want "? Kagome yelled putting her backpack down.

Kikyou yelled back at her and they got in to it.

I told myself that I wasn't going to fight. I'm not going to fight,I'm not going to fight.

But kagura and started talking that bull,and she got up all in

my face.

End Of Rin's Pov's 

-------

"Dude sesshomaru, father going to really mad that we stayed after school".Inuyasha said to sesshomaru.

"Yep,he'll say,can't you call blah,blah" . Seshomaru said luaghing with inuyasha about there old man. Then they turned to see four girls fighting.

Inuyasha heard kagome voice say,"kikyou you dead son of a…."

Inuyasah ran over there,leaving sesshomaru to rin and kagura.

Back to rin and kagura 

"Rin you should be put up for murder".Kagura said with a smile. 'What dose she mean,she wasn't there when…'Rin's thought trailed off when she felt kagura hand hit her face.

"Dose the name jan-san ring a bell". Kagura said. Rin stop moving and thought of only three words. 'How dare she! How dare she! She was there,but how'?

"How dare you kagura",rin said in a murderous voice. Rin shot forwards and deck kagura in the face.

"Don't they ever stop? And who's jan-san"? Sesshomaru thought stading there.

Rin pulled kagura hair and slamed her into a locker making kagura fell on the ground. Rin sat on kagura and though puches in her face over and over again.

Sesshomaru thought about the touble he'd get into if he just stood there and they them fight. Kgaura had a pretty mess up face right about now.

So sesshomaru walked over to rin and pulled her off kagura . Sesshomaru heald rin's hand in his.

"KAGURA YOU ARE SO DEAD"! Rin yelled. Inuyasha, after about 20 minutes got kikyou and kagome away from each other.

Then a teacher came out and gave; inuyasha, kagome, kikyou, sesshomaru, rin and kagura after school passes.

Rin and kagome tried to say it was kikyou's and kagura fault but it didn't work.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru said that they were trying to break them up. But that didn't work.

They all walked out of the teacher's office with pink slips.

Rin just looked at the paper. It wasn't even 24 hour and she got a pink slip. 'Kagura, rin thought I'm so going get you for this'.

Kagome look at rin ,she looked like so never got a pink slip. "Rin are you okay, you look pale"?

"What do you do in this"? Rin asked. Kagome ,inuyasha and sesshomaru fell anime style

"You mean you've never got this before"? Kagome asked. Even sesshomaru all A+kidhad to stay after school some times.

"Well you'll see" ,kagome said .

Inuyasha and kagome walked upwards then sesshomaru and rin.

"You hate her that much"? Sesshomaru asked. Rin sighed. "There just something fishy about her". Rin said .

"Fishy"? Sesshomaru asked. "Yep,she's hidden something". Rin said.

"Sounds like you". Sesshomaru thought.

Rin,inuyasha,kagome and sesshomaru got to the door and to rin's luck it was raining.

-----

That was chapter nine ,pointess really!

An;

Today I played mush ball with my summer team! I was on a real mush ball team but in that was in school.I was numder 19 ,I love mush ball and I'm a bater. BYE-

-

Sorry kikyou and kagura fans! This chapter really bashing them""! 

**Next chapter Is Demon Inside,Assasin Outfit. Summary for next chapter**

**Rin needs an asaain outfit,Moten has a chush on her,And a letter comes for rin! Rin's see someone she know by _his _place? Who is it? What kagura doing there?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed ,It will be slower up dates!Sorry! Dumd comp.**

**Five pages;1663 Words! I will tried to make five pages or more chaptes! **

**AnzanimeFanXP; That okay ,thanks for reviewing .I have that too**

**Inufire: Thank you**

**Fiona Mckinnon: Thank you**

**Saiyanpircesscat-Thanks-nice job on your new fic!**

Sesslover101 

**S**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**R **

**1**

**0**

**1**

**You can do it!**

Review plz 


	10. Demon Inside,Assain Outfit

Chapter Ten and I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks To All Who Reviewed!

The Assasin Vol.1 By sesslover101

Chapter Ten;**The Demon Inside,Assasin Outfit **

Rin signed.She had to meet naraku tonight.Then something hit rin she couldn't just go in jeans and a shirt.

"Rin are you going to walk home"? Kagome asked. "Yes,why"? Rin asked."Do you want a ride"? Kagome asked. "No ,that's okay". Rin said.

"Are you sure"?

"Yes"

"Okay, well bye"!

"Bye",rin said waving to kagome,inuyasha and sesshomaru.

"Now where am I going to go"? Rin asked her self. Rin walked though thr rain ,she walked all the way down town.

Rin seen this shop called 'Dark places'. Rin walked aross the street and into the shop. Rin looked around it was dark, a lot of dust,chains and others freaky stuff.

Rin walked around looking at all the stuff but she never touched anything. "This is not a place for kids". A voice said. Rin could tell she needed to be on her guard.

Rin turned to see about 50 men standing there. Rin looked them with a cold face.

"Fresh meat". One said.

"I wanted her".An other said.

"What are you doing here"? A man said. "What dose it look like"? Rin said .The man chuckled. "No need to get smart,but I don't like people think they better than me".He said .

"Then don't think,you don't do that lot anyway". Rin said scoffing.Then rin felt someone coming up behide her and reaching for her.

Rin turned around and grabed the man arm and twisted it around to his back and push upwards. Then she put her foot and his back and pushing making him fly into boxes.

Rin turned back around to the other men. Then rin heard a voice said "what all this noices".A man came out . Rin could tell her what she saw he was a thunder demon.

He had long hair black down to his back with marks on his face.He seem to be the leader or owner of the creepy store. This girl came in,and she a kid.He said to the man.

The the owner looked at rin.

"How old are you girl"? He said to rin.

Salience

"Are you a cop"?

Salience

"Are you mute"?

Salience

"SPEAK OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD"!He yelled.

Salience

"No boss she isn't a mute". One of the men said. Rin just stood there,she getting tried of him.

Rin looked around and see about outfits that she could wear. Rin walked forwards and pass the group of men. They were all shocked that she could just walk pass them.

"Moten"

"Yes brother heten.Moten said".

"Help her and shut up". Heten said.

"But brother she a wench if you don't want to do why should I"?

"Do as I say as not as I do". With that he left to the back of the room.

"Moten I think your brother means any human who dares to come in here must be powerful of some kind". One man explained.I see ,she's beautiful. Moten said.

Rin looked at all the outfits.There was a red one,blue,green,green and blue,black,silver and black ,black and red-rin's eyes stop at the red outfit.

The pant where dark red and the top was little ligher.Rin took it ,and walk pass something she could use to hold her sai's. Rin took one for her whaist,arm and legs.

When rin was done she when up to what looked liked where you pay.Rin watch as moten when up to her and said "is this all beautiful"? Riningoredthe beautiful part.

"Yes"

"So what are you doing in here buying those things". Moten said ringing up the prices.Rin said nothing."If you don't speak I'll ues for my hair potion".

Moten said.

"Can you move faster"? Rin asked in the coldest tone ever.Moten was a little socked at the tone in her voice.

She sounded like heten.Moten thought he'd better just get her out before she's gets any mader.

That 116$,moten said. Rin haned him 120$ in cash.Moten haned her back 4$ back and with that rin left the store and walked back to her apartment.Rin got up to her room and seen some mail.

Rin pick the letter and walked in her room. Rin put her stuff down and read the letter.

_Rin Shaoma,_

Today you go and see naraku here a map of where he will be. Naraku's hard to please . Assasinate who ever he tell you too.Watch you back and don't do anything foolish.

_Do you job,_

_your teacher._

Rin scoffed,'watch your back,don't do anything foolish'. Rin mocked.Rin looked at the map. Rin noticed that her apartment had been changed.

He must have been in here. Rin thought. I" don't have much time,"rin said. Rin tooked a bath, got dressed and started to fix her outfit.

Rin put on her top,it show a little bit of her cheast but not a whole lot. After rin tried her srings ,she put on her pants.

They were tight but she could move in them. Her top showed part of her lower belly.

What rin didn't know she was slower turning her looks in a demon ,her hair was now jet black and her eyes were green.

Rin got some knifes and put on her holder on her legs. You couldn't see them because they mixed with her pants.

Rin looked at her self ,her hair and eyes changed. Rin thought people finding out that she was. So this must be some thing to cover it up .

Rin garbed a bow and arrow with rope with and others things. Rin put her sai's in the bags and ran out the door ,locking it she ran down the stairs and the door.

Rin followed the map,she felt faster and more powerful. Rin was two blocks from way from naraku place when she saw….

**That was a BIG chiffy! Sorry ! I'm just to write 4 pages a day. So untill Next time!**

**Chapter 11;?**

**Summary for 11. **

**What he doing here rin thought. Rin gets to the top of naraku place ,as she walks in she sees someone from school.**

**Sesslover101**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed 10& 11! I'm trying to up date any time I can because ,I'm moving. And I won't have a comp. For a short time! But I won't leave my fic here! **

**July 21 is my b-day woot! I can't wait!**

**Chapter 11in the next hour ! Or so!**

**Thanks,sesslover101**


	11. Things Can Get Worst

I don't own **inuyasha **I don't own the **songs** in this chapter.

Chapter 11:** Things Can Get Worst…**

Rin was about two blocks away naraku place when she seen sesshomaru walking down the street with inuyasha and this other man who looked just like sesshomaru.

Rin gussed it was their father or something but rin kept walking.

Sesshomaru signed he on their dairy walk. As if he needed to walk. As his father and inuyasha was talk about food.Sesshomaru looked up to see a girl with green eyes and black hair.

She had on an red outfit.

Sesshomaru thought that was little weird.

Rin begain to get a little nervous that sesshomaru looking her that . Rin stoped and looked at her map. She going the worng way.Rin let out a furious sign.

If she was going to be a real assasin she was going this right. Then a car rode up and could something was wrong. And rin could see there were men in it.

They got out the car and started to move towads rin,rin didn't know if she was up for a fight because her pants were so tight.

Sesshomaru,inuyasha and their father stop about 14 feet away from rin.They all watched.

Rin started to back up.Then that lunged forwards at rin. Rin fought them all off.Then one grabed rin's neck,she kicked him 'where it counts',he fell down and holdedhis belly.

Rin kicked him with her high hill and he went flying backwards.After fought off all but one. She pinned him on the wall with her hill at his neck .

"Who sent you"? Rin said .

"Nar-" he did get to finish because rin hit him with her hill.

'Naraku' ! Rin thought.

Rin looked at the three silver headed men who stood their dumbfounded.

Rin shook her heaed and ran down street.

Rin ran fast,she stop right at a big house with about 17 floors.' Naraku place',rin thought.

Rin took out her bow and arrow with a rope arrtached to it,she aimed it at the top of the house.

Rin pulled at it and sung herself over to the other side,rin started to climb up the 17 stories.

Once rin got up ,and drill a hole and sliped inside.Rin groped to the ground,and looked around.It was dark and the sound of kids running around it sounded like.

Rin walked up the floors ,rin notice it smelled unpleant in here. Something was wrong.

After rin walked about ten floors ,she knew naraku was in here. She pushed the door open to see a man and woman standing there. The woman was kagura .

Rin couldn't beileve for eyes ,but it wasn't wirten on her face. Naraku sirmked and said ,"it's about time you came".

Rin's face harded with coldness.Rin said nothing.

"Not much of a talker"? Naraku asked. Rin still said nothing.

"Kagura begain to get mad and said ,what is you name wenc"?

"….."

"Stop". Naraku said . Rin thought for a second she couldn't say her own name rin.

"My name is ayminrin". Rin said thinking at the last minute.

"Weird name ",kagura said.Rin wanted to say something back but didn't.

"Fine ayminrin ,I see you're a fighter so I you will be my assasin . Just to see if you an assain you will fight kagura".

Rin steped forwards so did kagura.Rin knew that she was much skiller in this form.

_I'm going under Drowing in you_

_Falling forever_

_I've got to break though_

_Going under_

Rin though a blade at kagura witch it her in the arm.Kagura looked at her arm and thought. Damn she fast.

Kagura took the blade out of her arm and jump to a attck with her fan but rin jumped up frist and put her sai's right though kaguar fan so she couldn't do any more attacks.Naraku watch carfully.

Rin kagura with her sai's sending kagura to the ground . Naraku frowed at kagura . "Well done" ,he said in creepy voice.

_So far away_

_I won't to broken again_

_I can't keep going under_

Rin landed back on the ground.This naraku person was really dumd and kagura was dumd so see that she did the same move on her.

"Ayminrin,you will go and kill korajo". "He owns me and has not payed, I want him dead ". Naraku said handing rin a paper. Rin steped forwards and took the paper from naraku.

Rin turned go when naraku said to bring kagura with her. Rin said nothing as kagura walked beside her.Rin and kagura walked out the 17 stories house.

Rin took one more look at the picture of the guy. Rin though the paper down .Kagura thought there was something werid about this woman.

Rin ran down the street with kagura hot on her tail. After hardcore running ten blocks rin stoped when she saw korajo.

Rin watched for a minute,he was a demon with long green hair and with tons of woman around him .

Kagura asked when she was going kill me already? Rin turned to kagura and said shut up.Kagura was about to say something when she saw rin raise her sai's

Rin raised her sai's and though it at him.

It landed right in his shoulder . Rin heard the yelling of woman and running away from korajo. Rin raised her other sai and that one at him too witch landed in his other shoulder.

Korajo fell to the ground yelling ,"I'll get you naraku".He yelled . Rin steped out and walked to him.

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reason shouldn't understood_

_They just might turn you blood cold_

_Who need all the answers?_

Korajo looked up at rin . Rin looked at down and went down to his eyes level. Rin poped a pill in his mouth.

He shut his eyes and it looked like he was dead.His scent and everything disappeared along with his body.

On kagura's face was writen bewilderment. Rin sirmked at her expression. Korajo may look at he's gone but still alive.Rin walked back with kagura no one said word.

When rin gave him the pill it was a spell for him to sleep for four years. Rin didn't think she could handly killing other person.

His body and everything with it when to the graveyard. When rin got to naraku place and she turned from kagura and jumped in the air.

Kagura watched her go and when to go tell naraku.Rim walked up her apartment and went in side.

Rin looked at the timer it was 10:58. Rin shut the door and went into her room and went to bed.

The next moning rin got up and took a shower and got dressed. Her hair and eyes when back to normal.

Rin looked at the timer(7:40). Rin eyes when wide ,she was going to late .If she didn't go right now ,she grab her back pack and ran out the door. Rin raced down the street to school.Rin stoped running about a block from school.

Rin walked to the school there was a little crowd of people in fount of the school. Rin walked to her class and only kagome,sango,kagome and a few other people were there.

Kagome noticed rin and wonder what she was doing to school she early.

"Hey rin"! Kagome yelled waving. Hi kagome ,rin said.

"What are you do at school so early"? Ayame asked.Rin's face turned a mad expression."WHAT"? Rin yelled. "Yeah school start untill 8:00".

"Great ,I lost ten minutes of sleep" ,rin thought.

Then ten minutes passed back and the rest of the class walked in. Then the teacher walked in called role .

"Now you all have a project to do,history". He said ."Can it get any worst"? Rin thought.

Now are the you will be peared up with;

"Inuyasha and kagome,joinma and jron,sango and miroku,ayame and kouga,kagura and heten ,rin and sesshomaru he called out more names". Rin didn't believe what she heard.

"Okay ,it can get worst" . Rin thought listening to what she had a project on.

**That's chapter 11 On with chaptert 12 …….**

**I will try to up date in the next week,but I have mush ball games!**

**Thanks to all know reviewed!**

**Next chapter called ;Schooling With Weridos**

**Summary for Schooling With Weridos;**

Rin has to do a project with sesshomaru, Who'shouse? When the talk they find they have a lot in common and what's kagura's plan for rin?

**Find Out Next Chapter!**

**Sorry for that ugly ending!**


	12. When You Put Your Hands On Me Part One

I don't Own inuyasha(show too) Or This song!

Sorry for all the spelling in the last three chapters! Dude you all awsome for reviewing.IT's time to kick up the Love

The last chapter summary is wromg! Sorry!

Chapter 12;**When You Put Your Hands On Me Part One. **

Rin's mouth open,"what did I do"? Rin thought. She signed,at least she wasn't working with a werido. She looked aross to see Inuyasha and Kagome already fighting. Rin got up and looked under her and Sesshomaru name's;

_Jron and Joinma-Ryuukoysusie_

_Kagura and heten –Langura_

_Inuyasha and kagome-Lord Inuinnhura_

_Sango and miroku-Lady Sennom_

_Kouga and ayame- Noiugan_

_Rin and Sesshomaru-ayminrin_

(**AN; if you want find the others and what they look like e-mail me and I will send you them. You can also see them in my new fic called ladies of the western lands.)**

Sesshomaru walked up behided her and said so we have this "Ayminrin". Sesshomaru asked Rin."I didn't know that was a real name". Rin thought

"Yeah",Rin said . "We should get started on it" . Sesshomaru said .Sesshomaru and rin walked back to their seat.Rin started to think about this ayminrin. Sesshomaru watched rin think,the only thing Sesshomaru knew about her was that she was a deadly assasin.

Rin didn't know a thing about her but mybe sesshomaru did." Do know anything about her"? Rin asked with a strong voice."All I know is that she was an assasin",Sesshomaru said.

'An assasin'? Rin thought.' I wonder what she looks like,or why she became a deadly assasin? Did she die'?

Rin looked at sesshomaru and said ."Was"? Sesshomaru gave her a questing look. "Was? Was what? He said . You said she was an assasin. Well she's dead,a good thing too". Sesshomaru said wonder why she was so into this assasin.

"Why do you say that"? Rin asked looking sesshomaru in the eye. Sesshomaru looked right back and said . "She was deadly in every way,she almost killed thing living thing". Sesshomaru said . "Oh? How would you know"? Rin shot at him. Sesshomaru was shocked at her change of tone.

"Because I read about and my father told me about it". Sesshomaru said norrowing his eyes at her. "Really"? Rin said with sarcasm.Their faces got closer with every word.By that time Ayame was get it all on her phone.

Rin felt bad for this assasin for some unknown reason .Mybe she was in the same situation.She didn't know really. He was saying things like he was there. Idoit. "If you don't beileve me ,than asked my father".

Sesshomaru coldly said starting is get mad. Rin smirked at him.because she was getting mad, "Ugh,no need to gert mad,I was just asking". Rin said faking like she was sorry.

_I don't know the travel of time_

_And I've never seen most of the world_

_I don't know diving out the sky_

_Or living like the diamonds of pearls_

Sesshomaru leanding in closer and said ,"you don't sound like it."

Rin and Sesshomaru didn't even know that their noses were almost touching.

"Maybeyou should open your earsmore than She said ."Kagome ,Sango,Ayame were saying in their heads, Come on kiss,come on kiss.

Inuyasha and Kouga were just watching. But Miroku just had say something ,right before Ayame could cover him mouth."Hey, their going kiss".

Miroku yelled . Rin shot back from Sesshomaru face."Ohh! Miroku you spoilled it!"Kagome,Sango,Ayame said.

Sesshomaru leand back acting like nothing happen."The good thing I got all in tape!"Ayame yelled waving her phone . Rin face turned red but then smirk came apon her face."Let me see,Rin said " Ayame thought their was something about giving her that phomebut she did.

Rin watched the tape on her phone. Rin look a the "delete" sign on her phone ,Rin deleted it and said ."Hep Ana you got me and it's gone."Rin laughed sitting down in her chair.

_See I haven't danced to a musical tone_

_And I Haven't noticed the flowers in bloom_

_I haven't smile when alone in my room very much_

_Then we touched_

"Rin"!Ayame yelled. Rin luaghed again.Then the bell rung,Rin still laughing,Ayame still yelling all of them walking out the door too the next class.

One hour later ,Rin walked out of her class and walked to the girl's locker room. Rin and Ayame got dressed and went to p.e . They sat at the top. Kagura was at the bottom ,when she should be. Today Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

A while later the teacher walked out and took role . And told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to begain fighting,no one said anything. From the start Inuyasha was winning,kagome who was cheering for him in her head.

Rin thought about what Sesshomaru told her."Ask my father,ask my father . Rin mocked. What a spoiled little rich boy."

Sesshomaru jumped in the air and kicked and Inuyasha in that Inuyasha shot to the ground . Sesshomaru won the battle. He smirked at it too. (an;' I'm too lazy to say the whole battle)

After lunch ,and her next class with Lunna. Rin went to track with Lunna,Kagome,Ayame and Sango. Rin and Ayame with all the group ran two laps. Then they got to sit under a tree again.

Rin leanded over and said,"is this all we do"?Rin asked."Don't let him fool you,only for one more week" Ayame said. " Oh"Rin said sitting under the tree. Kohaku sat under the next tree over from Rin.

Kohaku started to draw pictures of Rin. Kohaku knew that she was stubben and rude but beauitful.(An; Cute!) All of a sudden his picture book of pictures flew away and right into Rin's back.

"Ow" Rin said. It didn't really hard,but it flew into her back heard.Kohaku slaped in hand on his face and said great way to started hitting the girl you like in the back. Kohaku sat there slaping himself.

Rin turned to see kohaku slaping himself .'This has to be his,Rin thought ' She got up and walked over and sat down right infount of him.

Rin just watched him for a while then she said"pictures of your girlfriend?"Rin asked. Kohaku froze and looked up to Rin's face."Umm? Yeah."Kohaku said wishing she was him girlfriend.

"Cool ,do I know her?"Rin asked. Kohaku laughed ," Yeah you know her" He said .

"Ayame"

"No"

"Kagura"

"Ugh No"

"Kagome"

" That's my best friend hojo. Kohaku froze again ,he didn't just say that ,hojo going to kill me!"Kohaku thought.

Rin laughed."I'm so going to kagome."Kohaku grabed Rin's hands and pulled her a little closer to him and said …..

End of **When You Put Your Hand On Me Part One**

Next Chapter 13; **When You Put Your Hands On Me Part Two**

Summary for; Rin Gets Asked out ! What Will Sesshomaru do?

Thanks to…All my reviewers

**Saiyanpirncesscat :X 3 Thanks you so much!**

**Angellaggaine: X 2 Thanks, Here You Go!**

**AznAnimeFanXp: X2 Thanks , Hey I thinks so too.**

**Fiona McKinnon X1: Sorry I was up dated so fast!Sorry about that!**

**Lain;X2:Thanks ! **

****


	13. When You Put You Hands On Me Part Two

I don't own Inuyasha And I Never Will Or These Songs

Thanks To All Reviewers ! I love U! All!

Chapter 13;**When You Put Your Hands On Me Part Two**

Rin started to blush as Kohaku pull her closer and said " Rin you can't he'll kill me". Rin looked down at Kohaku's hands on top of her's." Umm"?

Rin said. Kohaku notice what he was doing and let go of her hands. Kohaku saw her blushing and laughed.

Rin watched him laugh and said, " hay what's so funny ". Ayame watched with her mouth open.

Sesshomaru started to feel something in his chest maybe jealous or madness. He didn't know but it didn't feel good.

_I just know _

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel sexy and my body turn to gold_

_I just know _

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel ready_

_And I lose my self-control_

" So who is she? Rin asked him. Okay she; beauitful,stubben,rude,nice ". Kohaku said.

"Um,that hard I don't think I her". Rin said,

"You Do"

"Can You just tell me"? Rin asked.

"You'll have to gusse if you want to know." Kohaku said smiling."Fine don't tell me".Rin gave up try to find out who he liked."Her name starts with a R." Kohaku said

looking at her.

"Still have no clue?"

"Next is an I"

"Nope"

"Last is a an N"

"Nope"

"Wait "! Rin said . R- I-N that spells Rin! OH MY GOD! Rin back up from kohaku .

"Hay I'm not stubben and rude"! She yelled at kohaku.

Sesshomaru had it ,he stood up and walked way from the group.Kouga got up and ran after Sesshomaru .

"Sorry I just seen you around school". Kohaku laughed. "Whatever ",Rin said.

"You know your cute when you get mad".

Kohaku said cupping her face.(AN; Whoa Nelly) Rin blushed harder. Ayame mouth fell open again."Will you go with me to the club tonight"? Kohaku asked.

_I don't know if doll can unwind_

_Or how to make a person go_

_I don't know how to be what you like_

_And simply open the depts of my soul_

"Umm"? Rin said . Ayame got up and ran to Rin and pull her up and said to Kohaku " bathroom " . With that Ayame ran around to the girl's bathroom but made sure she pull Lunna too.

Rin,Ayame,Lunna ran to the 'girl's bathroom' . Rin still blushing she could't say how she felt when Kohaku asked her out.'Sad and a little shy.

How could she tell me shouldn't, couldn't date him. Kohaku was great but she was an assasin . If She ever did get with Kohaku, he would be a weakness'.

"Rin! You got asked out? By kohaku"? Ayame and Lunna shouted." I think so",Rin said.

Ayame looked at her and said,"well didn't you you are dating someone else"? Ayame asked. Rin turned her head to the side and confuse look on her face.

"I am"? Rin asked Ayame."Yes,did you see Sesshomaru"?

"What wrong with the jerk now"? Rin asked. "He is so mad at you". Ayame said to rin.

"Rin you didn't tell me you were going out with Sesshomaru ". Lunna said laughing." I not" ! Rin yelled at Ayame." Oh,hey not yet". Ayame said luaghing with Lunna.

"I'm not dating anyone ,ever". Rin said strong meanting she meant it. Ayame and Lunna stoped luaghing and looked at Rin.

She didn't looked like she playing.

Ayame walked up Rin and wrapped her arm around Rin's neck so did Lunna.

"Sure you are Rin!" Ayame and Lunna yelled. Rin thought about what Ayame '_did you see Sesshomaru'.'_ So what he flirts with Kagura all the time'. Rin thought.

'Anyway I wasn't flirting,Kohaku was,it wasn't me. I hate emotions'. Rin yelled in her head.

The tree of them walked out the bathroom to see everyone walking back to the lockers rooms. They gasped and Lunna said" the last one there is a pig."

They all started running. Ayame and Rin were in lead,lunna saw her boyfriend as stop and walked with him. Rin and Ayame looked back at while running.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were standing right in the middle of the track ,talking. "Dude are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"Why do you asked that?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that his best friend already knew.

"Don't play dumd,I'm a full-blooded demon."Kouga said.(An;So!) I'm fine ,Sesshomaru said . Yeah sure your,so you like Rin? Kouga said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru turn around so fast not even kouga could see it. "No!" Sesshomaru lied.Kouga laughed and said "you just say it. Now know cuz your lying. "

Sesshomaru froze ,"DAMN"!

Rin and Ayame kicked up dust ,because they were running so fast . Rin and Ayame took one more looked back before bumping in something hard.

(Before Rin & Ayame ran in the 'thing'

Sesshomaru and Kouga looked up head and seen dust kicking up in air. Before the could move it crash into them.

Rin and Ayame fell down with a grons. Rin felf something under her ,whatever it was it was touching her .Rin look down to meet with golden eyes.

Rin's whole body filled up the chills.Sesshomaru looked at her hazle eyes.

He watch her face turn red.

oooo

Ayame looked down at meet with Kouga's blue eyes," Kouga-kun! Ayame yelled.

Ayame good-god! Kouga madly yelled.Ayame covered Kouga mouth as they both watch Rin and Sesshomaru.

So I keep my wings and my eyes on the down 

_Ready for nothing_

_But holding my ground_

_I havn't used a particlar noun very much_

_Then we touch_

Rin closed eyes as she got off Sesshomaru .Kaguar who watching from where was so madly she ear were steming,realy.

Rin stood to her feet not knowing what really to say. Sesshomaru got up and started dusting himself off.'I should help I know him down' . Rin thought.

"Man my hair !' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin reach up to his hair and pull out a leaf.Sesshomaru stoped and looked at her.

Rin put the leaf in Sesshomaru's hand,but when Rin tried to move back he took whole of it. Ayame and Kouga watching from the ground Ayame got off of Kouga .

Ayame walked up to Rin and told Sesshomaru " Sorry to break up your little love thing but Rin if don't go the locker room ,we won't get are clothes.

Ayame said taking Rin's hand out of Sesshomaru and started to run.

Sesshomaru stood there thinking what had happen. Kouga got off the ground. See I told you liked her! Kouga yelled.Sesshomaru put him arm into Kouga's abb's .

Kouga cuckled hold his abb's .Sesshomaru turned to left to go him after school class . That he got for breaking up a fight.

**Next Chapter 14 :Emotional over Sesshomaru or Kohaku?**

Rin gose with to the club to dance with Kohaku but finds Sesshomaru there. Sesshomaru learns that Rin's not just a girl!.

**Thank You.. to my only reviewer Today It IS...**

**Angllaggaine- Thank you so much for review you've really made my day!**

And All of you who about to review plz do!


	14. Note!

I WILL BE UP DATE SOON , PLZ WORRY!

THANK TO ALL MY REVIEWS!

Big thanks today goes out to my teacher named Mr, Pertson Who is letting me go on here!

Reviews

PureSoul

SAYAINPRIECENCESSCAT!

Inufire

Fina M

AznAinme….

Angellaggaine

Rin Luvs Sesshy- I love sesshomaru too! He's Hott!

Thank you,

Sesslover101

My next chapter is 18 pages!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry people, I'm going to start updating don't worry I should have an chapter in the next two days!

Love sesslover 101


End file.
